Returned
by Alani
Summary: PART II: Scully's girlfriend is back...she and Scully search for answers about her abduction. Meanwhile, Scully's secret is exposed. How will she deal with the consequences? Please RnR! Completed.
1. PROLOGUE

"**RETURNED"**

**SUMMARY**: Hannah has been returned. She and Scully search for answers about her mysterious disappearance.

Meanwhile, things between Mulder and Scully reach a boiling point when Mulder discovers Scully has been deceiving him. Does this spell the end of Mulder and Scully's friendship/partnership?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: As this is a sequel, I advise you to read **_GONE_** first! It's the first part of a continuing series. Scully/Slash/Other. This will contain mild adult content and won't suitable for those under eighteen.

**DISCLAIMER**: Mulder, Scully, Skinner, the CSM and others belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. I'm not making any sort of money from this; I'm just borrowing the characters for a little bit. However, Hannah Scout and other original characters belong to me.

PROLOGUE

Previously… 

Trevor carried Hannah across the wide field, his eyes glued to the darkening sky. He was staring at the sky so hard; he almost tripped over an exposed root but managed to catch himself before he fell.

He glanced at his watch and frowned. They were late. They said eight pm and it was now eight-fifteen.

He stood in the middle of the field and waited patiently. They would come and collect the woman and he would have his reward. They didn't actually say what the reward would be.

The clouds had rolled in and covered the moon. A cold breeze whipped through the long grass, blowing Trevor's long hair into his face.

Then he heard the noise. It got louder and the wind become stronger as the noise was almost on top of him. He blinked as a brilliant beam of light illuminated them. After a few minutes, everything was silent. The wind died down and Trevor was alone in the field.

And Hannah was gone.

* * *

Scully climbed out of the car and shouted at Sands to come out with his hands up. Mulder was behind her as backup. 

Trevor climbed out of his car, his gun aiming at them.

" Put your weapon down!" Scully yelled at him. Trevor obeyed, his eyes locked with hers.

" I know what you want." Trevor said mildly putting his hands up in the air.

" Where is she you son-of-a-bitch?" Scully demanded.

" I did what they told me to. They said I would be rewarded but I got nothing! They lied to me!" Trevor was ranting now, his eyes wild.

" Where is Hannah?" Scully asked again.

" They took her."

" Who took her?"

" He would know." Trevor nodded at Mulder, " They are the same ones who took his sister. The aliens."

Scully glared at Trevor, " You're lying. You killed her." And when she said this, her heart sunk. It just hit her that she may never see Hannah again.

Mulder watched the exchange between Trevor and his partner. Scully as mad and Trevor…well, he was there but not really. He was babbling about Hannah and aliens. And when he mentioned his sister, he almost shot Trevor but refrained himself.

Trevor had made a run for it with Scully in hot pursuit. A gun went off and as neared, he found Trevor lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Scully looked grim as she searched his car for any clues. They found nothing and she unlocked the trunk.

There was nothing there either.

Scully lowered the trunk. " That's it Mulder." Her voice was low and Mulder noticed the tears in her eyes.

Mulder nodded. With the only witness dead, there were no more links to Hannah. Finding her would be hopeless.


	2. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

_One Month Later_

Scully walked into her apartment, switching on the light. She could not believe what she had done. She killed possibly the only link to Hannah and her disappearance. She didn't believe a word of Trevor's claim that aliens took her. He had killed her and dumped her body somewhere.

Hannah's dead. The thought tumbled around in Scully's mind as she sat down on the couch. She didn't want to believe in it but she knew she had to face reality.

Hannah was never going to come back.

And it was then when Scully finally let the tears fall.

Why did I leave that night? Scully asked herself for about the hundredth time. Hannah's abduction had occurred only a few minutes after Scully left, so that meant the bastard had been inside the apartment at the same time Scully was with Hannah. If Scully hadn't left, none of this would have happened.

_You couldn't have known what was going to happen_. Mulder had once reminded her but this gave little comfort.

Nothing much will, unless Hannah is found. Scully thought.

Scully dozed off for a while and was startled awake by her cell phone.

" Hello?"

" Scully, it's me."

" Oh, hi Mulder." Scully sat up groggily.

" You have to get over here." Mulder sounded urgent.

" Why? What's wrong…where are you?"

" At Washington DC Hospital. Scully…Hannah's been found."

There was a long pause.

" Scully?"

Scully asked Mulder a barrage of questions.

" Slow down, Scully." Mulder interrupted, " I don't know who found her. All I know is that she's unconscious in the hospital. Skinner called me from there."

" Why didn't he call me first?"

" I don't know. Are you coming?"

" I'll be right there." Scully broke the speeding limit getting to the hospital. Luckily, she wasn't pulled over.

She barged into the hospital. Mulder was waiting near the reception desk, " Hold on Scully-"

" Mulder, I want to see her." She snapped, " Where is she?"

Mulder lead her to the ICU. Scully paused in the doorway. Hannah was lying in bed with the usual machines surrounding her. Her face was very bruised, pale and she looked thin.

Mulder stayed respectfully outside as Scully neared the bed. Hannah wasn't breathing on her own and was hooked up to a ventilator. Scully sat down and gently brushed a lock of greasy hair from her forehead.

" Where have you been?" she whispered to the unconscious form. A shadow loomed over them and she looked up. It was Skinner.

" She was found outside the hospital. Nobody knows who brought her here. They've done some tests. She has no internal injuries but she does have a concussion and bruising. The doctor said she'd wake up in her own time." Skinner explained.

" Who called you? I mean how did you know she was even found?"

" Someone called me on my cell. I already tried to do a trace but the call was made from a payphone."

" It obviously wasn't from Trevor Sands. He's dead." Scully paused, " But he _did _take her and dumped her somewhere until someone found her. I refuse to believe his abduction story."

" So the call could just be some random person who stumbled across Hannah." Skinner mused.

Scully nodded, " Look at what Trevor did to her. I'd kill him again if I had the chance."

Skinner didn't argue with that. He'd the exact same thing if he had been there that day. Why hadn't he been there that day?

" Look, she's here now and she's alive. The most important thing we need to find out is _what_ happened to her."

" And why." Scully added. She took Hannah's cold, frail hand in hers and squeezed it gently. The two fell silent, listening to the relentless being of the heart monitor.


	3. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

_Hannah talked to Dana on the phone as she moved around in the kitchen. She couldn't sleep, who could blame her? Just a few minutes before, she had the woman of her desire in her arms!_

_A noise in the next room got her attention and she paused._

" _Hannah?"_

" _I heard something. I'll go check." Hannah told her and went into the living room. She looked over at the window and gasped. There was a man standing on the fire escape, staring right at her._

" _There's a man on my fire escape staring at me," she whispered to Dana. Dana told her to get out of the apartment right now but Hannah was barely listening. There was the unmistakable sound of breaking glass as the man leapt through the window and landed on the floor with a thud._

_Hannah screamed and dropped her cell. She could hear the faint voice of Dana shouting to her. _

_Time seemed to stand still as the man lunged at her snarling. Hannah backed away and tripped over the edge of the carpet. She went down with a thud, banging her head on the coffee table._

_She felt herself being dragged towards the window. Her vision blurred as she struggled. The man shouted some obesities at her. He stopped dragging her and punched her squarely in the face. Her head snapped back and she felt blood flowing from her nose. _

_She didn't cry out. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. Instead, she glared at him hatefully through her slitted eyelids. She lashed out at him and as a result, his fist connected with her temple. Pain exploded through her body and she surrendered to the darkness._

Hannah's eyes shot open and she gasped for air. Her vision cleared and looked around. She was in a hospital room.

Someone was sleeping in the chair next to her bed and her heart thudded. It was Dana. A lock of hair had fallen across her face and her hand was still in hers.

Hannah gently squeezed her hand, " Dana?" she whispered.

Scully opened her eyes, " Hannah…you're awake."

Hannah nodded-the slight movement caused the room to spin and a nauseous feeling came over her.

" Do you have any idea of what you went through?" Scully asked her.

" No…what happened to me?"

" You were abducted." Scully explained, " From your apartment. You were gone for a month. I don't know what happened to you during that time. Someone found you and brought you here."

Hannah's brow wrinkled, " Who abducted me?"

" Trevor Sands." Scully said. A month ago she discovered Hannah had been lying to her about her past. Hannah had never told Scully she had been a Profiler for the FBI. Scully had been angry and dismayed about the fact Hannah kept it a secret from her.

" Hannah, why didn't you tell me about your past?" she asked her.

" Because it's a past I'd rather forget." Hannah sighed, " Dana, I really don't want to talk about it."

" It's your past that almost had you killed." Scully pointed out, " What happened?"

" Dana, I don't want to talk about it." Hannah said sharply. Scully stared at her in shock. Her voice had a threatening tone to it and her eyes had clouded over.

" I need some rest. I want you to go now." Hannah said, not looking at her. Scully paused, " I'll come back tomorrow." She said softly and headed for the door. She glanced back at Hannah who had closed her eyes. Hannah didn't say goodbye as Scully left.

_She was lying on a table, in a white room. She tried to sit up but found she was bound to the table. Someone covered her mouth and nose with some kind of mask. Her vision was blurry, and her whole body screamed with pain. She wanted to scream out but as she opened her mouth, nothing came out. It was if she lost her voice._

_She could dimly see three people, dressed in white and their faces were covered. Who are you? She wanted to cry out, why are you doing this to me?_

" _Is she out yet?" a voice asked-a man's voice. He was standing at the end of the table; his blue-grey eyes studied her coldly. Her nose wrinkled as she caught a whiff of a strange smell. She sniffed again. She had smelt…smoke?_

" _No, she's fighting it." Another voice answered._

"_Give her an extra dose then." The other man replied. The blurriness was gone and she could clearly see the man…he glared at her when he realised, the woman was staring at him._

" _Hurry up…I don't want her remembering anything." The man warned the others, his voice sounded threatening. _

_They gave her an extra dose of whatever it was they were injecting her with and she was out like a light. _


	4. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately. This sequel has been very difficult to write and it's especially hard if you don't get any reviews to encourage you. However I will pursue this story even though I'm seriously considering chucking it…**

The following morning, Scully went to visit Hannah, despite Hannah's coldness towards her. Scully hoped Hannah might be feeling better today.

Hannah was sitting up in bed, eating breakfast. She smiled warmly when her girlfriend entered the room. Scully hesitated, before returning the smile.

" Good morning Dana." Hannah greeted her, " Would you like some soggy toast and runny eggs?"

Scully looked down at Hannah's tray as she sat down next to the bed, " It looks very appetizing, but I think I'll pass." Scully replied wryly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She took Hannah's hand in hers…it was cold.

Hannah grinned, took one last bite before pushing the table aside. Scully noticed Hannah hardly ate a thing but did not comment.

" How did you sleep?" Scully asked her.

" They gave me sleeping tablets," Hannah said, " so I slept like a log." She frowned, " I still feel drowsy this morning though."

" I won't stay long-I bought you this morning's paper." Scully handed her the newspaper, " Do you want anything else?"

" No…when can I go home?" Hannah asked suddenly.

" Um…they still need to do a few tests and another CAT SCAN. I think you can go home at the end of the week."

" I feel fine…do I really need to stay here that long?"

" Hannah, you've just been through a traumatic experience. They are keeping you here in case you suffer a relapse. Anything is possible at this early stage."

Hannah sighed, " I know…it's just that I hate hospitals." She admitted.

" So do I." Scully said, " Don't worry, I'll be back after work, okay? If you need me for anything, call my cell." She stood up to leave.

" Dana? I'm sorry for being so…rude to you yesterday." Hannah said, " My past is a touchy subject for me…I really don't like talking about it."

" I realise that now. When you do feel ready to talk about it, I'll be here. It might help us learn about your disappearance."

" I doubt it," Hannah looked unconvinced. She sat up and as Scully bent, she put her arms around her neck and pressed her lips against Scully's. The kiss deepened until Scully pulled away, her face flushed.

" I guess I shouldn't get you all worked up before work." Hannah teased her and just for a moment, Hannah had returned back to her normal, mischievous self.

" I'll see you later." Was Scully's parting shot.

* * *

Scully arrived at work and before going to the office; she went into the bathroom and checked herself in the mirror. She looked slightly flushed and if Mulder asked, she could always say she thought she was running late. 

She headed for the office, and as usual, Mulder sat behind his desk, poring over some case files.

_Why don't I have a desk?_ She asked herself, for about the trillionth time since she's been working here.

" Morning Mulder." She said, hanging up her overcoat.

" Hey Scully." Mulder replied, " How's Hannah?"

Scully didn't' know how to answer that question, because in truth, she didn't know how she was, " She's okay… I suppose."

Mulder raised an eyebrow, " You suppose?"

" She's been up and down ever since she woke up." Scully admitted.

" Well, she's been through a lot." Mulder pointed out helpfully.

" I know that Mulder." Scully turned away. Later that day, Skinner visited his agents and asked Scully how Hannah was. She gave him the same answer she gave Mulder.

" I was thinking of visiting her." Skinner mused.

" She'd like that sir." Scully nodded. Skinner and Hannah were old friends-in fact; they went to the same college together. Skinner had been a senior while Hannah was a sophomore.

" I'll come with you for a ride if you're going to see her after work."

* * *

Scully nodded again and he left. Skinner went back into his office, deep in his thoughts. He felt guilty for not being there that day when Trevor Sands confronted the two agents. He always thought he could have done something… 

As he walked into the office, a familiar odour whiffed past his nose and he stiffened.

" What are you doing here?" he asked the intruder. The intruder was sitting on the couch, puffing away on his Morley's.

" Don't I get a hello?" the man asked him, sneering.

" I've done what you wanted me to do…so I see no reason for you being here. What's done is done. It's _finished_."

" Oh no Mr. Skinner." The smoking man headed for the door, " We have just barely begun."

* * *

Walter Skinner walked down the hallway of the hospital to Hannah's room. It was the end of another hard day and once again Skinner had found himself at odds with Agent Mulder. When will he ever learn? Skinner loosed his tie as he entered the room. He was surprised to find Hannah's bed was empty. 

Was she discharged today? Skinner wondered then figured she must have been moved to anther room. After all, it was far too early for her to be out of hospital.

He headed for the nurse's station. " Hello…I would like to know which room Hannah has been moved into?"

The nurse behind the desk flipped through a log book, " What was her last name?"

" Scout. She was in room 206."

" Ah yes, Ms. Scout. She was discharged today." The nurse told him.

" Discharged? Her doctor wouldn't let her leave so early." Skinner frowned, " May I take a look at that log book?"

The nurse hesitated before handing it over. Skinner found Hannah's name, and her signature. He could not believe it.

Hannah had discharged herself.

" How did you let this happen? Hannah discharged herself! She is in no condition to leave so early!" Skinner growled, waving the book under the nurse's nose.

The nurse snatched the book back and glared, " I wasn't on duty when she discharged herself sir. I will ring her doctor and let him know what has happened."

" Thank you." Skinner took out his cell and tried to reach Hannah, but her cell was off. He then called Scully.

" Scully."

" It's Skinner." Skinner answered, " Scully, we have a problem."


	5. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

A/N: Thanks so much to **_queequeg1_** and **_anonomoso_** for reviewing! Your reviews made me feel a little better about this fic. I will continue it as I have ideas where this story should be going. Oh and if you haven't already, please check out **_Gone_** and the one shot **_Without Her_** as they are a part of this series. Enjoy this chapter.

" What kind of problem?"

" It's Hannah…she's not at the hospital." Skinner told her.

" What? What do you mean?" Scully demanded.

" It seems she discharged herself," Skinner explained.

" Discharged herself!" Scully exclaimed stunned, " How can she do that?"

" All they need is her signature and she can leave…do you have any idea of where she might have gone?"

" I think so…I'll let you know when I find her."

" I'll stay here in case she decides to come back," Skinner decided.

Hannah sat on the couch in the living room and stared at the window. There was no glass and there were still blood-stains on the windowsill. She closed her eyes and the memories came flooding back.

The door opened then and she heard footsteps behind her, " There you are." Scully put a hand on her shoulder, " What are you doing to yourself? You should be in hospital."

" I felt fine, I didn't see the need to stay there any longer." Hannah replied as her girlfriend sat down next to her. Scully glanced at, Hannah was gazing at the windowsill.

" I tried getting rid of the stains." Scully said.

" I guess they are imprinted on there forever…" she trailed off. _Like the memories in me. _

" C'mon, let's get you back to the hospital." Scully stood up and held out her hand. Hannah didn't budge.

" I don't want to go back."

" You're not better, you have to." Scully insisted.

" I'm not going anywhere," Hannah said stubbornly and Scully came up with an idea.

" Well, if you're not going back, then you can stay with me. I'm sure your doctor will agree."

Hannah's eye's lit up, " Can't you be my doctor instead?"

" I'm not a practising one Hannah, but I can keep an eye on you nonetheless." Scully helped her up, " Get a bag ready and I'll call your doctor."

Hannah smiled at gave Scully a quick kiss, " Thanks Dana…I knew you would understand."

While Hannah went to get a bag ready Scully made the call to Hannah's doctor. He was actually agreed to the idea of Hannah having home care. But if she sowed any signs of relapsing, then Hannah was to go back to hospital.

Scully told Hannah what the doctor had said and Hannah followed the redhead out to the car.

" I'm going to ask Mr. Skinner for some time off." Scully said as they drove to her apartment.

" Why?"

" So I can stay home and look after you."

" Dana, I'm not an invalid. I can look after myself while you go to work." Hannah snapped, " There's no need to drop everything because of me."

" All right, it was just an idea." Scully replied calmly, trying not to feel rattled. She had to be careful of Hannah she has been up and down ever since she woke up.

They drove home in silence.

That night, Scully took some bed linen from the cupboard and was about to head for the spare bedroom when Hannah stopped her.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm making up the spare bed." Scully said matter-of-factly.

" Dana…" Hannah took the linen from her, " We are a couple aren't we?"

" Yes but-"

" Then we'll be sharing the same bed." Hannah said firmly, putting the bed linen back.

" Hannah-"

Hannah took her hands and gazed at her earnestly, " I know you are anxious, but I won't try anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. Okay?"

Scully nodded and they got ready for bed. Hannah took her medication-Scully watched like a hawk-before crawling into bed.

Hannah glanced at her girlfriend and smiled to herself. Scully looked so different in her neatly pressed pyjamas. She was so used to seeing her in work clothes and that beige coat. Scully slid in next to her and Hannah reached over and gathered her up in her arms.

" This is much better than sleeping in a cold hospital bed." Hannah murmured, before her mouth came down onto Scully's. The kiss grew passionate and Hannah slid a hand under Scully's shirt. Scully didn't stop her as she kissed Hannah feverishly. She decided to let Hannah do whatever she wanted because Scully wanted this…more than she thought she would.


	6. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

Scully woke up the next morning to find the bed empty. She sat up and realised she was topless. She found her pyjama top and buttoned it up then went to find Hannah.

Hannah was in the bathroom, staring at her reflection.

" Are you all right?"

" How can you do it?" Hannah replied as she stared at the purple bruises on her face. She looked ghastly.

" How can I do what?"

" Look at me…I look awful."

Scully wrapped her arms around Hannah's waist and pressed herself against Hannah's back, " The bruises don't bother me…they will fade. I think you are beautiful."

" You are just saying that to make me feel better."

" Yes I am…and it happens to be true. You're beautiful and I love you." Scully stared at her own reflection in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that-it just came out.

Hannah smiled at Scully in the mirror, " I love you too Dana." Later that morning, Scully went to work and Hannah decided to venture out to the corner newsagent to grab the newspaper and a few magazines. It was only a couple of minutes down the street. She gave her hair a quick brush and put on a baseball cap and sunnies. Her bruises were hardly noticeable. Satisfied, she went out.

As she walked down the street, she was glad to see no one stared at her. She bought the newspaper, _Cosmopolitan_, _Vogue _and _TV Week_. She tucked them under her arm and started to head for home, when she suddenly glanced over her shoulder. A man in a suit was walking a few meters behind her. He had also been at the news stand too.

She quickened her pace and entered Dana's apartment building. She glanced over her shoulder again and the man was just a few steps away now. She waited for the lift, willing it to hurry up.

" Hello there young lady," he greeted her as he neared.

_C'mon you stupid elevator!_ She thought.

" Hi." She replied. She frowned at him…he looked familiar. Where had she seen him before?

" You are looking quite well." The man observed and this comment threw her off guard.

" Excuse me?"

" I know you've been through something terrible and you just got out hospital."

" How do you know this? Who are you?"

" I am a friend." The man said before smiling at her, " Good day to you young lady," then he turned and was gone.

* * *

Scully arrived home at work with Chinese takeaway. She found Hannah reading in the living room.

" How was your day?" Scully asked after giving her a kiss.

" It was okay…except-" Hannah's eeys darkened and she told Scully about the man.

" You say he has white hair and is well dressed?"

" Yes and very polite but I still felt…unnerved by him."

He sounds like the man I know, Scully thought grimly, " Look, I don't know how he knows you but pay no attention to him."

" Who is he?"

" No one important."

* * *

The Well-Manicured Man waited until his ride arrived. He climbed into the car and caught a whiff of smoke.

" So, how is she?" his colleague asked abruptly.

" She is doing well considering." The Well-Manicured replied as he rolled down the window. The smoke was getting to him.

" Did she recognise you?" Alex Krychek asked, without taking his dark eyes off the road.

" No…I doubt her memories have returned yet."

" And if they do? What then?" Krychek demanded.

" Then we'll have to do something about that won't we." The CSM answered.


	7. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

**A/N: This will be a shortie this time around as I have some stuff to do before Tuesday. I will try and post another chapter this weekend, maybe on Saturday night. Until then, happy reading and REVIEW! **

_" Give her an extra dose." The man standing next to the bed advised the doctor, " She's still awake."_

_" Are you sure? We've given her enough…anymore could kill her."_

_The woman on the table, otherwise known as Experiment No. 11, was still awake, although her eyes looked glassy. Her face was white and bruised and there were also deep cuts to her face. It was amazing she was even alive after what Trevor Sands did to her._

_Hannah was strapped to the table and was starting to struggle against the bonds that held her. She cringed when the doctor gave her another jab with the needle. She opened her mouth and screamed…._

_

* * *

_

Scully was jolted awake when a terrified scream broke through her sleep. She rolled over and shook Hannah, " Wake up…you're having a nightmare." She urged. Hannah woke, gasping for air.

" Dana…" she whimpered as the nightmare slowly faded.

" It's okay, you're okay." Scully consoled.

Hannah shuddered, " Oh God, these nightmares. I wish they would stop."

" Can you remember any of them?"

" Yes…I'm in a room, strapped to a table. There are three men and one of them is a doctor. I wouldn't fall asleep so he kept jabbing me with the needle. I remember him saying an extra dose would kill me."

" Can you remember their faces?"

Hannah shook her head, " I can't see their faces. They were wearing masks."

If only she could see the men's faces, then Scully might be able to find those responsible for her abduction.

Another question troubled her though. What did they want with her in the first place?

The following day, Hannah found herself alone once again. It was around lunch time when she got an unexpected visitor-Walter.

" Thanks for coming by…and you bought lunch!" she greeted him, letting her in.

" I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

" No, I was just watching some TV. It's been very boring up until now. I can't wait to get back to work."

" That won't be for a while yet. Not if Agent Scully has anything to say about it." Skinner commented as he followed his friend into the kitchen.

" She's starting to act like my mother than my l…friend." Hannah managed to stop herself from saying_ lover_ in front of Walter. Dana wasn't ready to tell people yet (even though Hannah was), she respected Dana's wishes.

" She's just worried about you and so am I. Why did you discharge yourself?"

" I felt fine, I didn't see any reason why I should be tying up another bed when someone else could really need it."

Skinner nodded but didn't believe her. There was something else, but she was just too stubborn to let on.

That's just the way Hannah was and he loved her for it.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! Skinner loves Hannah? Where did that come from? Could we have a love triangle on our hands? Wait for the next chapter to find out! **


	8. Chapter Seven

CHAPTER SEVEN

**_A/N: This fic is actually a sequel to "Gone". In "Gone", Scully meets Hannah. I advise you to read that to learn more about Hannah and her relationship to Scully. And at the same time, you might as well review. ;)_**

**_There is another fic in the works that will take place after this one. And thanks to QueegQueeg1. I'm chuffed this story is your favourite!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Scully buttoned her overcoat and looked around for her weapon. She was about to leave to join Mulder on a stakeout. She couldn't get out of this one because Skinner had organised it.

" Are you sure you'll be okay?" Scully asked Hannah for the third time that evening. She was worried about her health-Hannah insisted she was fine, but she seemed to be doing worse since she got out of the hospital. She wasn't sleeping or eating well. Scully knew she couldn't force Hannah to return to the hospital.

" I'll be fine…I might invite Walter over…he won't be at the stakeout will he?"

" No. It'll just be me and Mulder." Scully stuck her cell into her pocket, " Call me if you need anything okay?"

Hannah nodded and Scully left. Dana was sweet to be concerned for her but her constant worrying got on her nerves. She couldn't help but feel glad Dana was working tonight, it gave her some space.

Walter didn't worry as much and he was good company. They talked for hours. She decided to give him a call and invite him over.

" Bring a bottle of red," Hannah suggested when he accepted her invitation, " and I'll have some snacks made."

Walter said he'd be there soon and they hung up. Fifteen minutes later he arrived. Hannah had just gotten dressed-she looked a little better now that she had a shower and actually brushed her hair. She took the bottle from him and poured them each a glass.

Hannah ate the last cracker and reached for the bottle and was surprised to find it empty. " Hmmm…we need to get another one." She said, her words slurring badly. She stood up but Walter told her to sit back down.

" You don't need anymore," he admonished her, " What would Agent Scully say if she saw you like this?"

" She'd have my head…guess I should have a cup o' coffee to sober me up." Hannah decided and headed for the kitchen, stumbling on the way. Walter followed her, a drunk person in the kitchen wasn't always a good idea. He watched as she took a mug from the cupboard.

" Do you want one?" she asked him and he nodded. She reached another mug but she didn't grasp it properly. It slipped from her fingers and crashed to the floor. Hannah winced, " Oops…Dana's gonna kill me."

" She has plenty of mugs, she won't miss this one. We'll just clean up the mess." Skinner knelt down and Hannah did the same- and knocked her head against the countertop on the way down.

Pain exploded in her head, " _Owww_." She moaned, rubbing her throbbing head.

" Are you okay?" Skinner asked.

" I think so," Hannah groaned. The pain lessened and she could feel a small bump forming.

" Maybe you should let me get the coffee." Skinner suggested and cleaned up the broken mug and made the coffee.

Hannah nodded and went back into the living room. Ten minutes later, she was dozing off. Skinner watched for several minutes before deciding he'd better carry her into the spare room before Scully got home and wondered why Hannah had fallen asleep on the couch.

He picked her up and was amazed to discover how light she felt in his arms. He studied her more closely and realised she was very thin. He'd better mention it to Agent Scully.

Hannah snuggled close to his chest as he made his way to the spare bedroom. He deposited her gently on the bed, her arms wrapped around his neck. He grabbed her wrists but she only held on tighter.

" Don't leave me Walter," she pleaded, " If I fall asleep, I'd only dream about them…" her words were so slurred Skinner had to lean in close to understand them.

" Who?" he was so close...

" Them. The ones who took me," Hannah was wide awake now, " Stay with me for a bit."

Skinner sat down on the edge of the bed, " Can you remember what happened to you at all?" he pressed.

" The memories are starting to come back…I remember things here and there but I cant see their faces. I just want to see their faces." She was stroking his arm, unaware she was doing so. Her face was titled up and Skinner decided it was time to act now or he'd never will. He pressed his mouth to hers for a searing kiss.

* * *

Despite her body becoming numb from the wine and her mind was hazy, Hannah was completely shocked when Walter's mouth covered hers. Hannah surprised herself when she returned his kiss with equal passion… 


	9. Chapter Eight

CHAPTER EIGHT

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! You are gonna hate me once I'm done with this fic! **

Warning bells went off in her drunken mind as Hannah tried to comprehend what was happening. She was kissing another man when she was supposed to be in love with someone else!

She put her hands on Walter's chest and pushed him away, " Stop," she moaned, trying to sit up.

" What's wrong?" Skinner asked, wondering what had possessed him to act so impulsively. It wasn't at all like him.

" We shouldn't be doing this," Hannah said climbing off the bed. She swayed and stumbled out of the room, " I think you better leave." She said to Skinner.

" I don't understand…I thought-" Skinner was flustered.

" I can't be with you and I'm sorry." She knew she was hurting his feelings.

" Oh…you don't feel the same way?"

" No…I've been kind of seeing someone." Hannah admitted and Skinner's eyebrows shot up.

" You have? For how long? Why didn't you tell me?" Skinner groaned, " I've just made a complete fool of myself…"

" Because this other person wants to keep us a secret. I can't tell you much more." Hannah shrugged, wishing she could just tell him everything. And now she was starting to feel guilty for cheating on Dana.

Skinner nodded, " Well, if you're done leading me on, I'll go." He said, starting to get angry with her. Hannah was keeping too many secrets. She wasn't the person he thought he knew.

" I wasn't leading you on…I'm drunk that's all. I don't know what I'm doing!"

" I advise you to sober up before Agent Scully gets home," Skinner said firmly before stalking out, slamming the door behind him.

Hannah sank down onto the couch, the room spinning sickeningly. What has she done?

* * *

Hannah woke the next morning with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. She climbed out of bed and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like someone with a hang-over-not pretty.

Hannah peered into the living room, Dana was nowhere in sight so she disappeared into the bathroom and had a long, hot shower. As she stood under the stinging, hot spray, she tried to banish the memory of kissing Walter from her mind, but it was useless. She kept seeing herself lying on the bed with Walter kissing her passionately…

She got dressed and found Dana in the kitchen taking out some bagels, cream cheese (light of course), out of a paper bag, " Morning sleepyhead," Dana greeted her, " I went out and got some breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

Hannah wasn't, but she took the bagel from Dana anyway. She kissed Dana on the cheek before taking a gulp from the Styrofoam cup. Dana studied her closely. Hannah looked worse for wear that morning. _She needs to go outside more. Get some fresh air. It might do her some good_. Dana thought and suggested it to Hannah.

Hannah agreed and a few minutes after breakfast, they went outside. It was Saturday and Dana didn't have to go into work. Hannah wondered how on earth she was going to get through the day with these guilty feelings? She and Dana walked across the street to a park. The fresh air had gotten inside her lungs and she was feeling marginally better.

They walked around the duck pond, and then through a thicket of trees when the hairs on the back of Hannah's neck suddenly stood up. She looked over her shoulder and frowned.

" What's wrong?"

" I think someone is following us."

Scully glanced over her shoulder, there was no one there but she knew she had to be on alert-especially since the Well-Manicured Man was visiting Hannah.

" Dana…I think it's about time we told people about us." Hannah said, out of the blue.

" Hannah-"

" Aren't you getting tired of keeping this to yourself-from Mulder who you see almost every day? I would love to tell Walter. He's my best friend, I shouldn't be keeping something this big from him."

" I agree, but I don't know how Mulder would take it. I'm not sure if he'd even understand."

" And your mom doesn't even know. I'd love to meet her sometime."

" I know," Dana sighed then got an idea, " We can go and visit her. It's been awhile."

" And we'll tell her then." Hannah decided. Dana looked unsure but she nodded bravely. This was a big step in their relationship and she hoped her mom would accept Hannah.


	10. Chapter Nine

CHAPTER NINE

**A/N: Oops, sorry for lack of updates but I've been really busy lately…now that's almost the weekend, I'll have a bit more time to devote to writing. So, enjoy reading this chapter and leave a review on your way out. Ta!**

" Are you well enough to go for a drive to my mom's house?" Dana asked Hannah after they had some lunch.

" I'm fine," Hannah insisted and thought, if I had a dollar every time I say I'm fine…

" Make sure you take your medication." Scully reminded her, " If you're ready, let's go."

They took the drive to Dana's mother's house. Hannah knew Dana's father and sister died and had two remaining brothers.

Dana didn't talk much during the trip and Hannah guessed she was probably just nervous.

She put a hand on Dana's, " It'll be fine honey." Hannah soothed, " Your mother will accept the news. She's your _mother_."

Dana nodded, " I know she will. But when it comes to my older brother…"

" We'll all get along, you'll see." Hannah assured her, stroking her arm. Dana pulled into the driveway and they headed to the front door.

Margaret Scully was surprised but pleased to see her only daughter. With her was a petite, slender brunette…who didn't look very well. She was pale and had bruises on her face that were slowly fading.

"Dana! This is a lovely surprise." Margaret exclaimed, reaching over to hug her, " Why didn't you call?"

" I wanted to surprise you." Dana explained as they followed her inside, " Mom, this is Hannah."

Margaret didn't shook hands with Hannah, " It's nice to meet you Hannah. Would the two of you like a drink?" she lead them into the kitchen.

Hannah exchanged a look with Dana and Dana mouthed; " I'll tell her in a minute." They accepted a cup of tea from the older woman and went into the living room. Mother and daughter caught up with things before Margaret asked, " If you don't mind me asking dear, what happened to your face?"

Hannah flushed, _damn these bruises_.

" Mom. She's sensitive about them." Dana said reproachfully.

" It's okay Dana. We should tell her everything." She emphasised on the word everything.

" Mom…this might come as a shock to you, but Hannah and I are well…close." Dana paused and took a deep breath.

Margaret waited expectantly and her eyes went wide when Dana took Hannah's hand in her own.

" She's my girlfriend."


	11. Chapter Ten

CHAPTER TEN

There was a few minutes of silence before Dana said, " Mom, _say_ something."

Margaret glanced at her daughter then at Hannah. What was she supposed to say? Dana has finally found someone and that someone turns out to be a woman?

" Dana…are you sure about this?"

" I've never been more sure." Scully said as Hannah put an arm around Scully's waist.

" Mrs Scully…I know this has come as a shock to you…but Dana needs me…more than she thinks. I love her and I know she loves me. We're happy together." Hannah wondered if she was out of line saying this.

Margaret smiled then, " I'm not shocked…just a little surprised. Dana does need someone in her life."

" Mom." Dana groaned.

" Let's go and get a snack." Margaret changed the subject completely and went into the kitchen.

Dana glanced at Hannah, " That went… well."

" I'm not surprised. She's your mother after all and no matter what, she has to support you on whatever you do. And she seems to be the kind of person who isn't prejudiced against this kind of thing." She got up and followed Margaret into the kitchen.

Margaret watched Dana and Hannah. It was a total surprise to learn Dana was in love with a woman…and Dana had not once taken her eyes off Hannah. She had gotten to know Hannah a little bit and found her to be caring, warm, friendly and even a little bit mischievous.

_Yes_, Margaret decided, _she will do wonders for Dana_.

* * *

That night Scully and Hannah headed back to Scully's apartment. Hannah had her arm wrapped around Scully's waist and wouldn't even let go when Scully tried to unlock the door.

" Hannah…I need to unlock the door."

Hannah grinned and dropped her arm. Scully barely took two steps inside when Hannah pulled her into an embrace and kissed her deeply. Scully dropped her handbag and lost herself in Hannah's kisses. Neither of them noticed they had left the door open…

* * *

Mulder walked towards Scully's apartment, stuffing a handful of sunflower seeds into his mouth. Even though it was Saturday night, he wanted Scully join him on a stakeout. She'd most likely be at home. It might take some cajoling but she'll agree.

He took the elevator up her floor and said hello to her neighbour as he walked past. Mulder neared her apartment and noticed she had left her door open. He peered in and got the shock of his life.

Scully was kissing another woman! _Hannah?_

Mulder stared at them. Scully's arms were wrapped around Hannah's waist and Hannah's hands were buried in her hair. They were kissing passionately, too lost in each other to realise they had just got caught.

Mulder was dumfounded. How long have they been together? Why hasn't Scully told him?

Mulder didn't know what to think or do…he was about to back out of the room when Scully looked up and saw him.

Her face turned white.

" Uh…Mulder." She stepped away from Hannah, " What are you doing here?"

" I came to see you…but you're busy." Mulder glanced at Hannah, then back at his partner again.

" Mulder…"

" When were you planning on telling me?"

" Soon…when I was ready…"

Mulder glared at them, feeling angry now. Scully was his best friend, and yet she still didn't trust him! This just proved it.

" Mulder…sit down and we'll talk about this." Scully said as Hannah gripped her hand protectively. Mulder couldn't look at them. Instead he turned and stalked out.


	12. Chapter Eleven

CHAPTER ELEVEN

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates but I recently caught a cold. I'm feeling much better now. So, here is chapter eleven. Enjoy!**

Scully went after him, " Mulder!" she called. He stopped and turned around.

" Let me explain," she pleaded, " There's a reason why I didn't tell you…I haven't told anyone about me and Hannah. I just wasn't…ready."

" You've said that already." Mulder pointed out, " The reason why I'm angry is that even after three and a half years you still don't trust me."

" Mulder…you're the only one I trust." Scully reminded him and he locked eyes with her. He softened then and Scully was looking at him hopefully.

" Come back in Mulder and we'll talk." Scully invited.

Meanwhile, Hannah walked slowly back to the couch. She had heard everything…Dana said Mulder was the only one she trusted! Did that mean Dana didn't trust her?

Hannah shook her head and grabbed her cell phone. She dialled Walter's number and asked if she could come over.

" Sure…are you ok?"

" I'm fine. I have something to tell you."

" Sounds serious."

" It's not….not really. I'll be there soon."

" I'll be here." She hung up as Dana walked back into the apartment with Mulder. " do you want a drink?"

" No, I won't stay long. I was actually going on a stakeout and wanted you to come."

" Dana…I'm heading over to Walter's."

" You're not staying?"

" No, I'll be gone just for a little while."

" Okay then," Dana nodded, " Call me if you need anything."

Hannah picked up her handbag and coat.

" See you," she said and left abruptly.

" See you." Dana echoed and frowned. She didn't even get a goodnight kiss. Her entire mood had shifted from the moment Mulder had arrived.

* * *

Hannah looked distressed when Skinner opened the door. " What's happened?"

" There's something I have to tell you…you'd better sit down for it." She followed Skinner into the living room.

They sat down and Hannah haltingly told Skinner everything. He sat in silence for a few minutes, " You're in love with Agent Scully?"

Hannah nodded.

" And you kissed me the other night."

" I was drunk that night. I didn't exactly know what I was doing." She reminded him.

" So that kiss didn't mean anything?" Skinner's heart twisted painfully. He was in love with a woman he couldn't have.

" No…I'm sorry." Hannah shook her head, " I was drunk that night, I can barely remember it."

Skinner nodded, " I see." He went silent for awhile and for a minute Hannah thought he was going to tell her to leave.

" Should I…go?" she asked after awhile.

Skinner shook his head, " No, I'm just thinking that's all. So you and Agent Scully. How long?"

" Not including the time I was…gone, not long. Nearly a month now."

" I thought I was your friend."

" You are."

" Then why didn't you tell me? I would be someone to confide in. It must have hard keeping this secret to yourself."

" It was. Dana wasn't ready to tell people and I respected her wishes. But after awhile I was getting impatient…until we went and visited her mother and told her. She didn't say but I could tell Dana felt relieved having told someone." She put a hand on his knee, " You were going to be the first person I promise…but everything went sort of haywire tonight."

Skinner took her hand of his knee. Didn't she that when she touched him he wanted to kiss her?

They talked for a little while longer until her cell phone went off. She answered it.

" It's me. Are you coming home? It's getting late."

Hannah glanced at her watch and was amazed to learn it was almost ten-thirty pm.

" Jeez, I better go." She stood up and smiled at Walter, " Thanks for listening. You've been great."

He lead her to the door, " I hope things don't get…weird between us since you know how I feel about you."

" I'm sure everything will be ok." Hannah pecked him on the cheek and left then.

She parked her car and was about to head into the apartment building when she heard soft footsteps behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw a faint silhouette of someone.

" Hello?" she called out and a man she had never seen before stepped into the light. He had dark hair and an olive complexion. His clothes were black. For some reason he gave her a chill as he watched her steadily.

" Can I help you?"

The man shook his head, then disappeared into the shadows.


	13. Chapter Twelve

CHAPTER TWELVE

**A/N: Ok, chapter twelve! Go me! You guys will probably hate me after this chapter, I am so evil. I have no idea when this will finish. In case any of you don't know, this is part of a series.**

**

* * *

**

Feeling shaken from her mysterious night-time visitor, Hannah let herself into the apartment. It was dark inside. She didn't bother turn on any lights, she went to the bathroom and got undressed. She went into the bedroom and quietly slipped into bed.

Scully stirred and rolled over, " Why didn't you call?" she whispered. Hannah didn't move to take Scully into her arms like she usually did. Hannah was still in one of her moods.

" I was busy." Hannah replied shortly, then asked, " How's Mulder?"

" He's okay, after getting over his shock. I tried talking things through with him but he insisted on talking about work. He's clearly avoiding the issue."

_Like you're doing_, Hannah couldn't help but think, " Oh." Was all she said.

" How did…Mr. Skinner take it?"

" He was fine with it. A bit surprised and hurt that I kept it from him, but otherwise," Hannah shrugged.

Scully nodded, a little relieved Skinner took the news pretty well. He might be easier to face on Monday morning. Then again…

" I'm glad everyone-with the exception of Mulder-took the news rather well. I feel so relieved. It's like this huge burden has lifted off my shoulders."

Hannah was quiet for awhile and Scully thought she was asleep.

" You thought having me as your girlfriend was a burden?" Hannah demanded, sitting up suddenly.

" That's not what I meant-" Scully quickly backtracked but Hannah interrupted.

" No Dana, I think that's exactly what you meant. You were never comfortable being in a relationship with another woman, that's why you never told anyone. I was ready to tell people I love the most, straight away. But you-" Hannah stopped then as Scully's hurtful words came flooding back, _" Mulder, you are the only one I trust."_

" Hannah…I thought you understood where I was coming from." Scully reminded her softly.

" Earlier, I overheard you and Mulder talking," Hannah went on as though Scully had not spoken, " You told him he was the only one you trusted. What does that mean?"

Scully opened her mouth to explain then frowned at her, " You were eavesdropping? That was a private conversation-"

" Dana, _don't _turn this back on me," Hannah flared, " I always had this feeling deep down that you never really trusted me…trusted us. Which also means you don't love me."

Scully's eyes widened with shock, then brimmed with tears, " That's not true! I do love you. It's just that-"

Hannah held up her hands, " Look , I'm sick of listening to your excuses. I love you wholly Dana Scully, but I know you don't love me as much. It's just not enough."

Scully didn't say anything for a minute, " Then what do you want us to do?" she asked and Hannah felt her heart breaking in two.

_This is the end_, she thought miserably. She took Dana's hands in hers, " I'll move out-tonight to give us some space and time to think about things."

" For how long?" Dana asked. _Why was this happening?_

" I don't know. But I'll keep in touch." Hannah got out of bed and turned on a light.

" Where are you going to go?" Scully also got out of bed, watching her every move.

" I'll figure something out." Hannah threw on some clothes. She decided she'd go back to her old apartment grab some more stuff. In the morning, she'd tell the landlord to put it up for lease. There was no way she was going to live in it again.

She grabbed her cell phone, medication and headed for the door with Dana close on her heels.

" Please don't go. We can work it out-" Scully pleaded.

Hannah glanced over her shoulder, " You had a chance, you didn't take it." Then she left and Scully found herself alone.


	14. The End

EPILOUGE

**A/N: Yes this fic has come to an end. Some questions might not be answered in this fic so be sure to watch out for the third part which I've decided to name _PART III: UNDONE_. In it, Scully is faced with a shocking betrayal and Hannah comes close in learning the truth. If anyone can think of a better title, please let me know!**

**

* * *

**

Scully didn't sleep well for the rest of the night. It was around five am she decided to get up for the day. She tried calling Hannah's phone for the fifth time but it was still switched off.

What had she done? Hannah was still not well enough to cope on her own and she let Hannah believe she didn't love her.

She wanted Hannah back and was determined to make that happen.

* * *

Hannah woke up to find herself in a strange bed. She looked around, wondering where she was.

Then she remembered. She had just broken up with Dana and had stayed overnight at Walter's. She had told him everything and he immediately agreed to let her stay until they sorted things out.

Hannah stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The door was open ajar and she went in, getting a surprise.

Skinner was standing in front of the mirror…completely naked.

" What the-" he spluttered, his face going beet red. Hannah flushed also.

" Sorry Walter…I didn't know you were in here." She apologised as he grabbed for a towel to cover himself with.

" I should have kept the door shut." Skinner muttered and left the bathroom quickly, not meeting her eyes. Hannah escaped into the bathroom and closed the door. Then Skinner heard her chuckle and he let himself to laugh too. It was nice hearing her laugh…even if it was at his own misfortune!

* * *

Hannah briefly checked her phone and had five missed calls from Dana. She felt guilty for ignoring them but they have broken up.

She decided it was time to organise things with work. She had been on sick leave since she returned and her sick leave was almost up. She started making the calls and was relieved to hear they welcomed her back and the boss wanted her to come in next week.

Then she bought the paper and began going through the rentals. She found one that sounded nice. Two bedroom, one bathroom place with air con, furnished. She rang up the manager and made an appointment to see it. The day flew by and she got a call from Walter, asking if she wanted to meet him at the nearby restaurant for dinner.

" That would be great. I could do with a night out." She told him. Dana would have never let her do this.

She took special care in her appearance and decided to walk to the restaurant since it was just around the corner. She left her phone at home, grabbed her bag and headed out.

It was halfway down the street when she realised she was being followed once again.

Instead of running, she whirled around to face him.

" What is it!" she yelled, " What do you want of me?" her follower stepped closer. It was the man who visited her last night.

And he wasn't alone.

_She was lying on a table, in a white room. She tried to sit up but found she was bound to the table. Someone covered her mouth and nose with some kind of mask. Her vision was blurry, and her whole body screamed with pain. She wanted to scream out but as she opened her mouth, nothing came out. It was if she lost her voice._

_She could dimly see three people, dressed in white and their faces were covered. Who are you? She wanted to cry out, why are you doing this to me?_

" _Is she out yet?" a voice asked-a man's voice. He was standing at the end of the table; his blue-grey eyes studied her coldly. Her nose wrinkled as she caught a whiff of a strange smell. She sniffed again. She had smelt…smoke?_

" _No, she's fighting it." Another voice answered._

"_Give her an extra dose then." The other man replied. The blurriness was gone and she could clearly see the man…he glared at her when he realised, the woman was staring at him._

" _Hurry up…I don't want her remembering anything." The man warned the others, his voice sounded threatening. _

_They gave her an extra dose of whatever it was they were injecting her with and she was out like a light. _

The memory swept through her so suddenly she stepped backwards. She knew this man…and the man standing behind him.

They were the ones from her nightmares.

" What are you waiting for Alex?" the older man demanded. Before she could run, the younger man snarled and made a lunge for the woman.

She fell to the ground, her head slamming against the concrete. His face was the last thing she saw before her world turned black.


End file.
